


Beautiful Christmas Time

by DaintyCrow



Series: Reader Scenes - Translations [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Gender-neutral Reader, Happy, Kind Of Alternate Universe I Think, Reader-Insert
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stell dir vor du bereitest mit Charlie zusammen Weihnachten für die Jungs vor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Christmas Time

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beautiful Christmas Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517227) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow). 



> Wünsche euch allen fröhliche Weihnachten :)

Du stiegst aus dem Auto aus und gingst darum herum. „Charlie? Hast du bekommen, worum ich dich gebeten habe?“, wolltest du wissen.  
Die Frau sah vom Kofferraum auf, wo ihr beide die Einkaufstaschen hineingepackt hattet, nachdem ihr von eurer Einkaufstour zurück gekommen wart, nachdem Christie dich von deiner eigenen Wohnung abgeholt hatte, weil du immer noch nicht mit im Bunker lebtest. „Die Bücher?“ Sie grinste. „Klar hab ich das. Was denkst du denn von mir?“  
Du lachtest. „Und, was denkst du? Werden die Jungs es mögen.“  
Sie nickte. „Sicher.“ Eine kurze Pause entstand. „Auch wenn sie es nicht wissen werden.“  
Du zucktest mit den Schultern. „Vermutlich. Die Bücher sind also da?“  
„Sie wurden gegen Mittag geliefert und ich habe sie schon in den Bunker geräumt“, erklärte sie. Sie hatte es geschafft, die Jungs aus dem Bunker zu schmeißen und ihnen erklärt, dass sie nicht vor dem nächsten Morgen zurückkommen dürften.  
„Und hast du die Geschichten aus dem Internet gelöscht?“, fragtest du weiter.  
Sie grinste. „War ein Kinderspiel.“  
Sie drückte dir die Taschen in die Hände und öffnete ihrerseits den Bunker, um euch beide nach eurem Einkauf hineinzulassen. Du warst sprachlos, als du sahst, was sich drinnen befand: fast jeder Platz war vollgestellt mit Büchern. „Also … das ist jedes einzelne Supenatural-Buch das jemals existiert hat?“  
Sie nickte und du konntest sehen, wie stolz sie auf sich war. Zu Recht, wenn man dich fragte. „Jep. Ich habe kein einziges vergessen.“ Sie sah sich um ud seufzte. „Jetzt lass uns fertig werden und sehen, wie die Jungs reagieren wenn sie morgen früh zurückkommen.“  
Du nicktest. „Ja, das ist der Plan. Ich wünsche dir fröhliche Weihnachten, Charlie.“  
„Ich dir auch.“ Sie zog dich in eine Umarmung.


End file.
